Public Server III
The Gamemode 4 Server is a public white-listed server owned by Accidental Games. It is designed to give fans of Gamemode 4 an open server to play and experience a taste of what there is to offer (all modules on server will be listed below). This server is the third iteration (Public Server III). This server was opened on 21st May, 2016. Although the server is public and is open to all, you first must apply via an application form to be white-listed. All previously whitelisted members will automatically be added for the release of the new Public Server. More information can be found on on the Gamemode 4 website and you can also view a map overview of the server. Wiki pages associated with the Public Server are marked with a banner as such or in there title (such as Public Server III Town or Public Server III Event) Overview Description The server contains 5 main towns that are connected only by teleporters or to travel incredible distances between them. The 5 official towns listed below are developed over time by the players who live in the towns. Other towns exist in the world, which are entirely constructed by the players. Official Towns Community Guidelines The Server has no specific rules however there are a set of community guidelines to follow by. These are enforced by all staff and on the application form for when a new player joins. Installed Modules Active Modules Pre-generated Modules / Deactivated Pre-generated Modules are only activated one time to create the terrain of the server. Custom Modules These Modules are custom to the server and not currently or ever available to outside the server community. Player Ranking There are four ranks on the server. Ranks are not progression-based nor do ranks indicate extra survival features. * Donor '''- Donors have a gold-coloured name. One-time donation players receive this rank for a month, Patrons of the server have the rank until the end of their patronage. * '''Community Moderator - Indicated by a red "CM" in front of their names, Community Moderators can check for griefers / thieves on a server. These are assigned by Accidental Games. * Moderator - Indicated by a red "M" in front of their names, Moderators can check for griefers / thieves on a server, teleport to players in need and rollback damage. These are assigned by Accidental Games. * Admin - Indicated by a red "A" in front of their aqua-coloured names, Admins are responsible for the running of the server. They have OP (operator) permissions, can add, modify or remove Gamemode 4 Modules. Current server admins are Crazyman47 and Sparks from AccidentalGames, SpiderRobotMan and Bluefire610 Significant Dates/ Moments Gallery Please see the Gallery Page. Or click expand on the right Coming soon PsIII.jpg|Coming Soon 2016-05-21_18.00.25.png|First logging in as a patreon 2016-05-22_12.41.22.png|The Mesa custom biome 2016-05-22_10.22.07.png|Hanging out on the server in style! 2016-05-26 11.39.50.png|Team Mooneorite working together! 2016-05-26 11.36.04.png|The Jungle's Portal 2016-05-26 11.30.15.png|Boat just chillin' 2 2016-05-26 11.23.01.png|Boat just chillin' 2016-05-26 11.21.12.png|Glowing with power 2016-05-26 11.17.40.png|The Big Jungle Tree at night 2 2016-05-26_22.05.57.png|DoodleFungus's Hole 2016-05-26 11.11.50 3.png|Mooney's Fun Time!! 2016-05-26 11.15.13.png|Jungle Houses! 2016-05-26 11.17.37.png|The Big Jungle Tree at night 2016-05-26 11.09.38.png|The Big Jungle Tree 2016-05-26 11.02.47.png|Light at the end of the tunnel 2016-05-26 10.48.48.png 2016-05-26 10.44.36.png 2016-05-26 10.43.27.png 2016-05-26 10.38.38.png|The Extreme Hill's Hill 2016-05-26 10.37.10.png|The Dwarve Caverns 2016-05-26 10.32.24.png|Caos_Core holding dirt! 2016-05-26 10.22.48.png|The Extreme Hills Nether Hub by Voriodon 2016-05-26_15.26.35.png|Jon and Mooney with their new Teleportation Amulets 2016-05-26_15.26.39.png|Jon and Mooney with their new Teleportation Amulets 2 2016-05-26 15.15.59.png|STEAK! 2016-05-26_16.21.35.png|"The Orb of Urist" @ The Extreme Hills 2016-05-26_17.00.20.png|Kaiser Dire's Spawn Shack 2016-05-26_17.01.52.png|The Savanna Portal and Spawn 2016-05-26 17.07.54.png|The Glistening Cove Community Table 2016-05-26_17.14.52.png|Going somewhere? 2016-05-26_17.17.02.png|The Savanna Well 2016-05-26_17.22.07.png|Savanna Member Board and Blast Furnace 2016-05-26_17.22.27.png|The Savanna Wheat Field 2016-05-26_17.22.57.png|Old Savanna Building 2016-05-26_20.50.09.png|The Underground Mushroom Lake 2016-05-26_20.49.56.png|The Underground Mushroom Spawn 2016-05-26_20.51.15.png|The Lonely Brown Tree 2016-05-26_20.51.56.png|The Big Mushroom's Staircase 2016-05-26_20.52.19.png|The Mushroom Spawn's Vials 2016-05-26_20.53.04.png|The Mega Mushroom!! 2016-05-26_20.53.24.png|The Not So Lonely Brown Tree 2016-05-26_20.54.02.png|Boat just chillin' 3 2016-05-26_20.56.04.png|The Tower of Power! 2016-05-26_20.59.50.png|_Qrow_ and his humble abode 2016-05-26_21.18.20.png|Mooshrooms! :D 2016-05-26_20.56.42.png|The Tower of Power and Lake 2016-05-26_21.22.06.png|Boat just chillin' 4 2016-05-26_21.24.53.png|fintob and his field 2016-05-26_21.33.43.png|Sunset on the Mushroom Island 2016-05-26_21.35.48.png|The Mega Mushroom at night!! 2016-05-26_21.39.30.png|Magic at night 2016-05-26_21.43.40.png|Sunrise on the Mushroom Island! 2016-05-26_21.46.33.png|The Small Red Tree Category:Community Category:Public Server III